


Broadcast

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Series: Bad news from the zones [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bad news from the zones, Tumbleweeds.....”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadcast

Ghoul fiddled with the pieces, if they could just figure out some way to get the batteries to recharge they wouldn’t need to keep raiding closer and closer maciences to Battery City. They were going to run out soon, and it was going to be nothing but a mess, they needed a solution and he had so many theories on what that might be. One of them had to work. 

Poison moved in from outside, carrying a battered box and setting it on the counter next to him. “Kid and Jet back yet?” He yawned, rifling through the box and setting the metal cans down, followed by a few batteries, well thank fuck for that. Ghoul shook his head. 

“They left at sundown, should be back soon if they wanna avoid getting burned.” He mumbled, shoving a screwdriver in his mouth and tugging on some wires. Poison nodded, lifting the empty box and going back outside, probably to get the last of the stock in. 

“Bad news from the zones, Tumbleweeds.” Ghoul sighed closing his eyes and taking the screwdriver out of his mouth. Dr.Death only reported in on things mostly related to them, so it was probably nothing good. 

“It looks like Jet-Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an Exterminator that went all Costa Rica, and uh...Got themselves ghosted.” He was going to throw up, there was a crash and he whipped to see Poison in the doorway, eyes wide and the box as his feet. He was paler than normal under all that dirt. “Dusted out on Route Guano.” What the fuck were they doing out there, why were they fucking out there. “So it’s time to hit the red line and up-thrust the volume out there.”“ He said, he sounded worse than normal. Trying to keep the broadcast going but the Killjoys were friends, not just faceless name. “Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close, and die with your mask on if you’ve got to.” He breathed out, like he was glad to be done talking about the death of his fellow teammates almost. 

“Here is the traffic….” Ghoul smacked the radio off nearly breaking it in the progress fuck the traffic right now fuck it. There was no way, no way they were out there and got Ghosted, they were going to get some fucking power pup and wires. That was it. A small fun supply run, Kobra said he evens saw some books at the shop. 

“Poison” He choked out looking at the leader, the redhead was staring, empty at the radio. Just frozen and Ghoul was up moving over and holding him up, guiding him to sit down at one of the chairs in the diner. “Poison hey. Hey look at me.” Dark eyes snapped up to look at him, wild like they always were when it came to the Kid, Poison was the calm, cool and level headed leader they needed to survive in this hell hole. But when it came to Kobra it was like all that dissolved away, nothing else mattered but the Kid being happy, healthy and safe. While they all felt the same, he of course was on levels none of them could reach. It was his little brother afterall. “We...we don’t know if it’s true it could've been miscommunication.” He soothed, it was all he could really offer right now. 

“We need...we need to go right now.” He was up, grabbing his gun off the counter. “Dr.D’s first...and then...then we’ll go from there.” He was gaining some of his confidence back and Ghoul was glad he wasn’t just rushing out to Route Guano to get murdered instantly. It was probably full of exterminators if Jet and Kid really were out there and killed, swarmed by teams of clean up and all kinds of other stuff. 

He climbed into the Trans Am feeling the rumble as they headed to where Dr.D was currently out hiding, unless he decided to bail again, which he doubted. The car screeched to a halt outside the colorful shack. Pony was there looking up when they pulled up his hair in his face. He grabbed his helmet shoving it on and riding inside the shack. He shoved the door back looking at the Doctor, watching him. The man looked up from his mic, sighing softly and hitting a button shutting everything off. 

“I had no way to contact you. I’m sorry you had to find out through a radio transmission first.” He mumbled, Poison shook his head.

“How do you know.” He bit out, harsh and to the point. “How do you know they're dead. He’s dead.” Ghoul held back waiting, watching and nodding at Pony leaning against the shelf. Watching the Doctor reach under his desk and pulling out Kid’s helmet, cracked and bloody.

“Sources say everyone was dead, Kid and Jet. They had nothing to safely bring back from Jet before they were swarmed but they snagged Kid’s helmet, figured I’d know who it was.” He slowly handed it over and Poison took it, brushing his thumb over dents and scratches that he remembers. Dried blood stains the inside and outside of the helmet and he feels like throwing up. Kobra...Kobra becomes a mantra in his head that twists into Mikey. He’s dead and he doesn’t want to live without him. “Guano is cleared out….Next shift is in two hours enough time...to find anything.” He added, and Poison nodds. Maybe they can find a body, a jacket, fuck even one of Kid’s necklaces…...he makes Ghoul drive, fingers white knuckled around the helmet. Finally breaking as they pull away. 

Sobbing into the hard plastic of the helmet he helped make, laughing and ruffling his brothers blonde hair as he slowly slipped the helmet on. Knocking the Good Luck over his sunglasses and teasing him for wearing both. He was dead, his baby brother. Who he held close in the chaos of the war and promised to protect him. To keep him safe and keep him alive. The two of them curled up together in back rooms and run down motels. Staying alive together, helping one another. He failed. Failed the one thing he was willing to die for before he failed and he just fucking blew it. Sent him off with Jet for some fucking books and now he’ll never hear his brother laugh again. 

Fucking Jet went right him, and it hurts even more realizing that they lost not one, but two. Someone else he loved was gone, ghosted and turned to dust and he wanted to just throw up and never move again. 

Ghoul pulls up slowly next to the highway sign, looking at him, before jerking, stumbling out of the car with his ray gun and Poison looks up, they hadn’t turned the headlights off yet lighting up Jet-Star standing with his jacket torn to bits and bloody, his face is just as messed up, hair missing in places and blood where there should be, his eyes closed swollen shut and he looks like shit. But he’s fucking alive. He’s alive, walking and breathing and Ghoul is careful when he pulls him close.

“Thank fuck.” He breathes against the other who laughs, coughing harshly and looking at Ghoul. Poison’s moving over, the helmet in the passengers seat. Kobra’s seat, moving over to the two and hugging him just as tight as he can manage. He’s alright. Jet’s alright but he has one burning question because if Jet’s alive.

“Kobra-” They both say at the same time, and Poison shakes his head. “He’s alive. He’s...at least last I left him, we had to hide from Clean up, he’s...he’s in real bad shape he couldn’t walk with me so I thought I’d...help back to him.” He sounds like he’s been eating sand, but he’s standing on two feet. 

“Can we take the Trans Am?” Jet nods and there wasting no time shoving themselves into the car and heading back towards the way he was coming from, veering off before they get too close to patrols and driving across the sand. He’d been mourning seconds ago, now, now he just needed to hold him. To feel him and make sure it was true, that Jet wasn’t making this up. His brother wasn’t dead, he didn’t fail. 

“Stop.” Jet calls from the back and the brakes make an awful grinding sound but the car stops. It’s two rocks shoved together, and he can see a boot sticking out between them. Fumbling out of the car once more and making his way over there as fast as he can carry himself. He wasn’t...when Jet said he was alright he assumed maybe a wound or two, something on his leg...he looked dead though. He looked completely dead and Poison wanted to throw up all over again, scraping his knees against the ground to lift his brother close. His harsh breaths pressing against his neck screaming I’m alive. He is. He’s alive, and wounds are fixable, death is not. 

“Thank fuck.” He sobs into the filthy bloody hair, not even caring at the moment because his brothers fucking alive. Ghoul’s moving over, shifting wounds with torn skin and burns checking him over, he doesn’t look thrilled but he doesn’t look like Poison just got his brother back to watch him die so it’s a win.

“Let’s get him in the car.” Ghoul grunts, and he notices Jet has moved to the front, holding the helmet, knowing. Already knowing before any of them say anything and he’ll have to thank him somehow later. They lay Kobra in the back across Poison’s lap and are bailing out before the patrol can come out and kill them for good, and he can focus on his brother, his deep breathing and bloody face. 

“You’ll be okay.” He whispers feeling over the rough patches of skin and making sure they have enough for this, they’ll make enough to make sure he’s treated properly. He’ll sell whatever he needs to for the meds. “We’ll get you back and fix you right up.” He leans down, pressing a kiss against his brother's forehead. “I’ve got you Mikey.” He whispers, through the rumble of the engine and Jet informing them what happened, no one hears.

**Author's Note:**

> No way that KK and JS were dead, no way.  
> Considering the videos, but who knows really.  
> Here's my kind of spin on it.


End file.
